El sentir de un padre
by Krys'ells
Summary: Estaba considerando, con mucha seriedad, hacer un testamento antes de bajar del auto y hacer la mayor locura de mi vida. Nunca había hecho esto, o algo parecido, antes. Nunca pensé hacerlo... Miré el reloj y suspiré. Ya era hora. 'Ahora o nunca...'


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es completamente mía. _¿Quieres utilizarla y/o publicarla en algún lado?_ Simple, comunícate conmigo, hablamos al respecto y nos ahorramos problemas innecesarios. _No muerdo_, sólo quiero tener la información (website, email, etc). Gracias **;)**

¡Hola, chicas! Aquí Krys'ells, reportándose. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y felices de saber de mí. Solo quiero decirles que para este one-shot, me inspiré en la canción ''_Su hija me gusta_'' de Farruko con José Feliciano. Es una hermosa canción. De hecho, les recomiendo buscarla y comenzar a escucharla cuando aparezcan las estrellitas (**_***_**) para darle un toque más emotivo a la lectura. Ya no las molesto. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Estaba considerando, con mucha seriedad, hacer un testamento antes de bajar del auto y hacer la mayor locura de mi vida. Nunca había hecho esto, o algo parecido, antes. Nunca pensé hacerlo, siempre me dije que no me enamoraría, pero ella era diferente. Nessie era especial. Desde que la vi, lo supe.

Cuando la vi llegar a la preparatoria por primera vez, no pude evitar ser el primero en hablarle. Me había hecho su mejor amigo en sólo un mes. No podía apartarme de ella, tenía que quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Sentía tener que protegerla de los demás. Se veía tan frágil y tan inocente. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño.

Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero no quería aceptarlo. Pasé todo el año, mi último año en la escuela, peleando con mis mejores amigos, Quil y Embry, porque no aceptaba mi amor por ella.

No pude pasar los 2 meses que ella tenía de vacaciones, sin llamarla al menos una vez al día. Habíamos salido al cine algunas veces, pero muy pocas, su papá no la dejaba salir; menos con chicos. Había ido a visitarla, por lo que conocía a su padre y era muy celoso con ella. Su mamá había muerto en el nacimiento Nessie y, hasta dónde ella me había dicho, su padre no volvió a creer en el amor…

Miré el reloj y suspiré. Ya era hora. Apagué el auto y bajé de éste lentamente. Miré la casa e inhalé profundamente. 'Es ahora o nunca, Black. Ahora o nunca' pensé suspirando inaudiblemente mientras cerraba la puerta de mi auto. Caminé silenciosamente hasta la puerta, pensando en qué decir. Podría practicarlo un año y, aún así, no me saldría palabra alguna de la que practiqué en ese momento. Llegué a la puerta y respiré profundo antes de tocar el timbre. No tardó mucho en abrirme la puerta.

- ¿Quién…? – dijo en un tono grave antes de terminar de abrir la puerta. Me vio y frunció el ceño confundido. – Hola Jacob – saludó mirándome con curiosidad. - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Hola. ¿P-puedo hablar un momento con usted, Sr. Cullen? – pregunté nervioso.

- Claro, pasa y siéntate. – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar a la residencia.

- Gracias – murmuré mientras entraba e iba a la sala de estar, seguido de él, para sentarme en un sofá. Esperé a que se sentara para hablar. – Tengo algunas cosas que decirle, señor. – dije con voz algo temblorosa mientras él me analizaba con la mirada.

- Bueno, dime qué tiene que decir. Aunque no creo que tengas mucho que esconder, tu expresión lo dice todo. – dijo sonriendo sin humor. Podía sentir mi corazón golpear con fuerza en mi pecho ante la penetrante y verde mirada del padre de Nessie.

- Estoy algo nervioso – confesé avergonzado y temeroso. Si mis amigos me vieran en esta situación, se burlarían de mí por el resto de mi vida.

- Me estás asustando, jovencito. – dijo frunciendo el ceño algo nervioso, por lo que podía ver.

- No se preocupe, no es malo… - ''O tal vez sí'' completé en mi mente, sonriéndole suavemente.

- Pues dime, Jacob… - pidió intrigado. Inhalé profundamente; ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Bueno… - clavé mi mirada en el suelo unos segundos y luego lo miré a los ojos. – Me gusta su hija… - solté y vi como abría sus ojos desmesuradamente. – Mi única intención es quererla y amarla… haré lo que sea por tenerla – confesé con seguridad. Seguridad que se fue en cuanto vi su expresión cambiar por completo. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. _Mierda_.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a decirme que te gusta mi hija? – pregunté con un tranquilo y amenazante tono que me puso los pelos de punta. – De verdad que tienes valor, Black. – Mencionó antes de continuar. – Yo la protejo más que a mi vida y no quiero que sufra. No creo en el amor ni en el destino – Dijo con el mismo tono amenazante de antes mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡A ti te queda toda una vida por delante! – Me gruñó – Además, eso mismo que estás haciendo ahora, yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo. – Bajó el tono de voz mientras parecía recordar. – Con la mujer que tanto amé… - susurró casi inaudiblemente – No puedo aceptarlo, es mi niña. ¡Es mi bebé! – dijo nostálgicamente.

- No le haré daño – le aseguré convencido de ello.

- Entiende que el amor de un padre no se puede expresar con palabras… - dijo mientras pasaba, fugazmente, un rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

- Lo entiendo – dije haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. – No malinterprete lo que siento – pedí haciendo una mueca de tristeza – Vine aquí para pedirle una oportunidad – murmuré.

- ¿Y qué harás con ese amor que dices? – preguntó taladrándome con la mirada.

- Mi única intención es amarla y protegerla – respondí con total sinceridad. Ya no me reconocía; hace un año, jamás hubiese dicho eso. Pero hace un año, Nessie no había llegado a mi vida.

- ¡Yo no creo en el amor! – gruñó.

- No se altere, Sr. Cullen – dije algo asustado al verlo así. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al imaginarme su estado luego de que hiciera el comentario que haría. – Su hija nació para mí y no puedo irme de aquí hasta que me diga que da una oportunidad… - dije poniéndome de pie, al igual que él, y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Sin nervios, sin miedo, solo con seguridad. – Mi única intención es amarla – repetí seguro de mis palabras.

- No te la lleves… - murmuró y pude notar, claramente, la tristeza en su voz. – Sabes que me duele…

- Solo pido una oportunidad, solo una… - supliqué.

- Te llevas un pedazo de mi alma… - dijo angustiado – Me has robado todo… - Me quedé sin palabras ante su selección de palabras. No iba a insistir más. No cedería…

- Papá… - escuché la voz de la dueña de mi corazón a mis espaldas y me volteé rápidamente para verla. Se veía tan hermosa. Me sonrió suavemente y luego miró a su padre, pero yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella. – Sabes que no te dejaré solo… - dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. – Jake no te está robando nada, siempre seré tu hija, eso no cambiará… - dijo suavemente mientras pasaba por mi lado y se detenía frente a su padre.

- Pero eres mi bebé… - dijo con tristeza mientras acariciaba, con suma delicadeza, la mejilla de mi niña.

- Eso no cambiará… - repitió sonriéndole mientras daba 2 pasos hacia atrás para poder vernos a ambos. – Yo amo a Jacob, papá – Sus palabras me dejaron completamente en shock. Caí sentado en el sofá, con mi vista fija en ella. Había escuchado que gustaba de mí, pero no que me amaba. Ella sonrió con un tono de diversión al verme.

- No quiero que te lastimen… - dijo su padre angustiado y preocupado.

- Sé que Jacob no lo hará, confío en él. Él es diferente. Dale una oportunidad, papá. – pidió mirándolo a los ojos. Me sentí fuera de lugar ante ese cruce de miradas. Sentía que sobraba en ese momento.

- ¿Eres feliz con él? – preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

- Sí – contestó la niña de mis ojos con tanta seguridad que me sorprendió.

- ¿Prometes cuidarla con tu vida? – me preguntó quitando su vista de su hija y mirándome amenazante.

- Lo prometo – contesté poniéndome de pie nuevamente.

- Sabrás que si no lo haces, te buscaré por todo Forks y te dejaré sin…

- ¡Papá! – lo interrumpió Nessie y yo suspiré aliviado, lo que la hizo soltar una risita. Sonreí ante eso, era encantadora.

- La dejo en tus manos, Black… - dijo su padre con una suave sonrisa, pero con mucha seriedad.

- No se arrepentirá de ello, Sr. Cullen. Lo juro – dije mientras le extendía mi mano a Nessie, la cual tomó sonriente y se acercó a mí.

- No abusen de mi corazón, no creo aguantar tanto – dijo, en forma de broma, su padre. Ambos nos carcajeamos y compartimos una mirada de complicidad. Él rodó los ojos – Vayan afuera – dijo con un tono de diversión.

- Ay papá – se quejó Nessie negando con la cabeza mientras pasaba entre nosotros y me jalaba hacia la puerta.

- Estás advertido, Black – me recordó antes de que saliera de la casa.

- Por un momento pensé que no podría estar contigo… - susurré mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y la abrazaba por la cintura, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

- Yo también… - confesó sonriéndome suavemente.

- Te amo, Reneesme… - susurré sonriendo como tonto, perdón, como un chico que logra tener en sus brazos a la mujer que ama y es correspondido.

- Te amo, Jacob – murmuró dulcemente. Miré sus labios fugazmente mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Sonreí mientras inclinaba mi rostro al de ella. – Ni se te ocurra, Black – dijo molesta. La miré confundida. – Le preguntaste a mi padre, pero no a mí. – dijo la misma mirada seria que su padre.

- Reneesme Carlie Swan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunté algo nervioso, pero sin dejar que se notara.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto! – dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas y posaba sus labios sobre los míos. Me sorprendí ante el gesto, pero no dudé en corresponder su beso mientras apretaba mi agarre alrededor de su cintura y la levantaba un poco del suelo aún besándola.

* * *

A mí, en lo personal, me gustó mucho como quedó. ¿Que tal a ustedes?

No sean malitas...

Díganme qué tal me quedó, qué les pareció.

_A las que leen ''¿Juegos del destino o del amor?'' (si te interesa leerlo, búscalo en mi perfil)..._

_ ¡Les tengo muy buenas noticias! _

_Espero en la noche publicar más... Pero, ¡adivinen qué! _

_A pesar de que estoy algo dolida por el hecho de que solo recibí **1 **review, ¡les dejaré 2 capítulos en vez de uno! _

_Se los debo por las el tiempo que las hago esperar. _

**A mi amiga Iriz: **

¡Gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme siempre con todo lo que escribo! ¡Éstas historias no serían lo mismo sin tu ayuda!

¡Te adoro!

A mis lectoras,** ¡Un gran abrazo y un beso para ustedes!**

Nos leemos pronto,

Krys'ells ;)


End file.
